Rhydian and Madeline
by wolf200
Summary: So this is Romeo and Juliet -but wolfblood style! Will follow the plot ( maybe the ending...) There will be LOTS of maddian (well all that I can do with a bit of inspiration - a lot of inspiration and help!) not good at summary's but I hope you enjoy and please read. Rated T -for violence and love...
1. Chapter 1

_I would just like to dedicate this story to Sadia - the person who inspired me to write love, and helped me out of the darkness, the epicest person I will EVER know -this is for you :D_

_So this is a story based on Romeo and Juliet after I was watching cry wolf and the exam paper Tom took a picture of was Romeo and Juliet -and of course ancient grudge! Romeo and Juliet plot but it is a wolfblood version, of course it's maddian, but the plot may be a bit inaccurate here and there -though I stick to the main gist of it all, set in the normal time of wolfblood and in unfair Stonybridge, rather than fair Verona :D Hope you enjoy..._

_Disclaimer -don't own wolfblood_

_Disclaimer -Don't own Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet either!_

Rhydian loudly heaves, ambling through the woods with his wild pack. The burning sun beaming down on them, as the long gauntness trees reach to the sky, the serene woods sending a shiver down Rhydian's crooked spinal cord. The Morris's cheerfully natter to themselves, not caring for the meager world as Rhydian moodily strolls along with his best friend and cousin Brynvolio, both of them knowing Alpha Alric and Alpha Ceri will want them home soon because dusk is soon approaching and anything dramatic could happen...

"What are you thinking about Rhydian?" Bryn murmurs, becoming tired of the silence.

"I dunno -just why doesn't Jana love me anymore? Am I really that ugly?" Rhydian growls, pointing to his rough tousled haircut the Morris clan so kindly did for him, with some old scissors.

"I don't know - Rhydian you are fine, really you are mate. Someone will eventually love you for who you are." Bryn comforts, remembering the tips from Aran, Rhydian's dirty minded best mate.

"I know, just time goes so slow, without Jana! I know it was a crush -but we could have become more!"

"Rhydian, Jana was just a small love -we are all getting tired of your stupid ramblings on about Jana!" Bryn snaps.

"Sorry, just I thought she was the one that's all."

"Yeah -but there are other things apart from Jana you know! Cheer up yeah?" Bryn advises.

"Sometimes Bryn it's hard."

"I am aware of that -but stop acting like a cub! You're family are more important than Jana sometimes!" Bryn fires, Rhydian viciously kicks a stone, still brooding.

Suddenly, the thick bitter scent of the Smiths fill the Morris's flaring nostrils. Rhydian shakes his head disapprovingly and storms off, clearly not in the mood for their 'cub fighting'. Aran's eyes glow yellow, as he, Bryn, Mike. Menir and their friends face up to the Smith's pack, that consists of Alpha Emma, Alpha Daniel, Maddy -their daughter, Mike and Laura Maddy's cousins and Shannon (though she is rather mad!) and massive support from the wolfblood tame community. Although, Maddy, Emma, Daniel and Shannon are not present as the two packs are centimeters apart.

"Well, well, well what do we have here then? Huh!" Aran spits, black veins rising.

"Yeah I knew I could smell something rotten!" Bryn adds, the Morris pack laugh dryly.

" Wrong, as always. The mightiest of the packs, the Smiths - tame but free. Unlike you Morris pack -feral and insecure!" Mike hisses.

"No way! We will never be insecure!" Aran sneers deeply vexed.

"Oh really now? Your pack are weaklings! The runts of your litter, all formed together to feel better, well we could snap your heads in two if we wanted to!" Laura shouts.

"Look here - you are NO match for us! I growl down at you, and bite my bone -we are a better pack!" Aran mutters, Mike blood boils, as the wild wolfblood goads the hot-headed wolfblood.

"You bite your bone -well I don't think that is possible!" Mike rants.

"Oh yeah? WHY!" Aran sneers.

"Because you are too weak to even kill an animal, let alone chew on one." Mike insults, Aran growls, claws emerging from his nimble fingertips.

"DOWN WITH THE SMITHS!" Ralthasur cries, one of the delta wolves in Alpha Alrics pack.

"DOWN WITH THE MORRIS'S!" The Smiths cry.

"Shut up Smiths, we would have you down in seconds." Aran bellows.

"So let us fight! Or are you a coward -a tamed wolfblood?" Samuel mutters, the delta wolf to Alpha Emma.

"Fine. Wolfbloods shouldn't be afraid of anything. Morris's kick them, bite them, feed on them -for they are tame wolfbloods. Not living a proper life of the wolfblood world, but not fully human either. Our leader hates your pack, and so do we." Aran bellows.

All the wolfbloods morph into their wolf form, adrenaline pumping through their veins. All the wolves smash into each other, the surge of destiny hitting them like bullets, as the claw and grapple at each other -the only noises is the different wolfbloods yelping in different kinds of pain. As wild blood stains wild fur. Rapidly four large wolves bound through the forest, past the creaking trees, leaping over the dampest logs, snarling venomously. Quickly every single wolfblood transforms back into their 'normal' human self, sweating and panting.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" Alpha Daniel shouts, the Smiths bow their heads, feeling disappointment lurch into their hearts.

"WHAT NOISE IS THIS? You should all submit now!" Alpha Alric screams, as the two packs separate into two. Family blood never running cold.

"Why should we submit! We haven't done anything!" Aran whines,

"Because,the Alpha of the Morris pack, is a much better Alpha than any other." Alpha Alric booms, the wild pack cheer like cubs once more, as Alpha Emma and Alpha Daniel glower at the other ones.

"You villain's Morris's. Leave my pack alone, or next time things will get messy." Alpha Daniel threatens boldly.

"Yeah you shall not step on Stonybridge ever again - or we will hunt ya down." Alpha Emma adds coldly.

"Why do you say that? No one can ever stop a wild wolfblood!" Alpha Ceri barks, her wild flare exploding through the forest, the Morris pack decide to cheer -but the Smith cheer louder...

Just the Prince Jimi and his unhappy Hench men- Sam and Liam charge to the nasty scene, frowning terribly. The packs immediately go quiet not wanting to ever upset the 'mighty 'one...

"Liam here saw you all fighting earlier! Is that true?" Jimi demands.

"Your honour, please forgive me -we were-" Alpha Alric tries to explain, but is intervened by Jimi.

"No! Wild fighting, foul words, hatred across communities and towns, packs? Will you just stop for a second and listen to my men, listen to each other. This has gone to far. You packs are wild BEASTS!" Jimi shouts, everyone looks away guiltily, the calm breeze rattling away, Jimi looks around -just silence. So he carries on..

"Tame wolves, you are not what I thought you were -fighting in a public place, all of you wolfbloods having that wild rage! The quench of resent fueling your rage, with the wolf freely flowing through your veins -you could make torture, pain from those claws and you all have and those teeth, well, they are -sharp! From now on, no wolfing until the full moon is present . Hear this from me, for I am the greatest, the best! You are old packs with ancient grudges, you have disturbed my peaceful woods, so now the Morris pack -you come with me, away from the Smith's. If ANY one wolf's out and attacks another one again -they will be exiled from my territory! GOT THAT!" Jimi confirms, small ayes echo the woods, and Jimi nods, his voice becoming really sore and dry like sand paper.

"Good, now pull yourselves together! Morris's -come with me." Jimi commands, the wild pack leave with the cleanest one, and the Smith pack grumpily trudge the other way, except from Alpha Emma and Daniel, and Bryn.

"Who started this Bryn? What happened?" Alpha Alric questions, sniffing for any other scent -none.

"The Smiths came -they spat at us, we gave them what they deserved. There was the fiery mike with his veins as black as coal. I wanted to go as soon as they came." Bryn retails, looking fearfully at his uncle, remorse sinking in his heart. Alric ruffles Bryn's hair, loving his nephew to pieces, much to Bryn's relief.

"And Rhydian? My beautiful boy? He wasn't by the caves!" Ceri panics.

"He won't be madam, he was not at this measly fight -I think he was troubled, every day he walks through the woods, clearly in love. Probably cause of Jana dumping him and all. " Bryn shrugs.

"He thought he was in love poor man." Alpha Alric sighs.

"Oh so many hunting sessions he has misses -the foolish boy! He is blinded by love!" Alpha Ceri whispers.

"My noble uncle -why does Rhydian have a broken heart still?" Bryn inquires, perplexed by this complex matter.

"Because Bryn, as he and Jana grew closer -they were going to become Alphas, mates and start their own pack, have a future together."

"Blimey - love is rather odd isn't it?" Bryn exclaims, they laugh slightly.

"I suppose you're right." Ceri smiles. But all too soon, the sun begins to fade, the shadowy curtains of the clouds start to draw, and three feral wolfbloods walk away.

"I know!" Bryn shouts, causing them all to halt abruptly.

"Know what Bryn!" Alpha Alric barks.

"How to cheer him up, a cure to his broken heart!" Bryn responds, nodding his head eagerly.

"I know too -ARAN!" Alpha Alric booms, Alric howls and in seconds Aran bustles through the dark green matted bushes and races up towards them, breathing heavily.

"Ooh. ah -just give me a moment -so what is up?" Aran questions, bending down in exhaustion.

"Rhydian, my son -your friend needs cheering up." Alpha Ceri replies impatiently.

"Oh because of the whole Jana thing? Still!"

"Yes still! Any suggestions?" Alpha Alric remarks. Aran's eyebrows furrow into a knot, a few minutes later, he gains the light bulb moment.

"I know - A BOYS NIGHT OUT! It will cheer him up for sure, but where." Aran squeals, biting his lip.

Bryn claps his hands in triumph before crouching down on the ground on one knee in the wet ground. Suddenly Bryn snaps his eyes shut,and inhales the sharp air that make his sensitive lungs feel like they are on fire,nature pulses through the wolfbloods veins,as Bryn experiences every thing around him,a small warm sensation ripples down his arched back,the male beta wolf's blood goes stone cold as his steady paced heart bead fluctuates,the wolf pumps through Bryn Morris's veins, as he go deeper into Eolas,hunting for a suitable boys night out...

Bryn Zones out, grinning madly as he stands eagerly.

"Well my dear boy?!" Alpha Alric mutters.

"It's perfect timing, it's called the 3k's disco in the human world, not far from here. We could go there!" Bryn says excitedly.

"But it's the human world -we are wild, the human world makes us weak." Aran butts in.

"Go, it will make you stronger if you experience the human world, what better way to cheer up Rhydian, and ruin the Smiths day by going into Stonybridge -well done Bryn!" Alpha Ceri argues.

"I guess,maybe trampling over the Smiths isn't a bad thing after all!" Aran smirks. Him and Bryn hug their leaders before running off through the tangled forest to search for Rhydian...

"Terrible idea Ceri."

"Good idea Alric." Alpha Ceri vociferates, marching off somewhere...

(Meanwhile)

Tom leaves school before the last lesson has begun, barely finding any concentration in him. The sun beams in his eyes, as he trudges through Stonybridge eagerly. Tracking down the Smiths, alas Tom finds Alpha Daniel leaning by a tree in the cluttered forest.

"Alpha Daniel." Tom says, leaning next to his leader.

"Thomas! Aren't you meant to be at school?"

"Yeah. BUT I didn't have any lessons with Maddy after lunch and so I got bored." Thomas honestly says, Alpha Daniel laughs.

"Anything else?"

"Sir why is Prince Jimi called, well Prince Jimi?"

"Keep your voice down! Because Jimi's Dad owns the best supply of meat in his hotel -we wolfbloods look up to him, and he knows about us -a human, no offences Tom! Over time I guess he really did become a Prince to us, and haven't you read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh yeah -what a stupid story, how can you even fall in love with someone in five minutes? I hate Shakespeare's work sometimes!" Tom insults, baffled by 'middle language'.

"Don't worry -Maddy was ranting on how Romeo and Juliet is boring, pointless and a waste of a life too!" Alpha Dan grunt happily, Tom giggles his heart beating even faster.

"Well we do have a lot in common.."

"OK -spill the beans, what else?"

"It's about our commitment to the pack - I want me and Mads to mate so we can become a stronger pack. The Morris pack will feel threatened if we have young love in the pack, because it shows how strong we are."

"And?" Alpha Daniel asks, being very omniscient.

"And what? It's true!"

"There's something else, I don't have the eyes of fools you know."

"Well, I don't just want to mate Madeline because of the pack but also it's because I am in love with your daughter, I want her to be my'n."

"I see -I completely understand, I do Thomas, just that well aren't you two young?" Alpha Daniel inquires, feeling really protective.

"Course not -if Miss Madeline loves me like I love her, then we are ready!" Tom cries, feeling the chill that spreads through the tense atmosphere.

"But what if she doesn't love you -then what?"

"Well, I -er -that's not going to happen! Many wolfbloods have mated as young as 12. I know where my heart lies." Thomas looks at his leader in awe, not comprehending why he would want to stop them from mating.

"Yes -but wait, she is only 14, leave it for a while, Maddy is my only daughter, she is still my little girl."

"Yeah, but no offense you aren't there for Maddy! I find it hard to get out what Maddy is feeling at times! You fight with Alpha Emma Sir, and I am the only one there for Maddy, she loves me -I know of it."

"Yeah you're right, sorry Thomas, go ahead. Prince Jimi and Kara are having a massive disco, you can declare your feeling there, I'll tell Em." Alpha Daniel nods his head, feeling like he has let his last piece of happiness go.

"Thank you so much!"

"Just look after Maddy, she has a good heart."

"Course, remember it's me -not a nasty Morris!"

"Huh, I dread to think what would happen if Maddy ever loved a Morris, he would cripple her, and hurt her for sure, the Morris's are monsters, unlike us. Ah what a funny thought -a Smith loving a Morris, don't make me laugh!" Alpha Daniel insults, cackling, Tom chuckles, looking at the ashen sky above.

" Well I won't let you down. Sir, I can promise you that!"

_Just to say - the next chapter will be when Maddian first meet..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tom is a wolfblood in this story by the way..._

(two hours later - Meanwhile)

Maddy Smith returns home to her rustic cottage in Stonybridge after an exhausting day at school, of exams, and pressure (mainly drama). Yawning, Maddy trots into the living room to see Shannon (the uneducated girl who loves to put her nuzzle into stuff) sitting on the wooden chair by the table, rapidly and clumsily peeling some moldy old carrots. Maddy sighs and sits next to her acquaintance casually, slipping off her bag and dropping it on the pristine floor.

"Your mother wants ya!" Shannon muses, Maddy raises her eyebrows, unconvinced.

"Really? After all Mams always worrying about her pack, or having hatred over the Morris pack -never caring for me, only Dad really does, but he hates Mam." Maddy grumbles, evaluating her life, not feeling like she belongs, yearning for the best of both worlds.

"Nonsense." Shannon Kelly replies, putting her carrots in the pots and grabbing Maddy's hand, she yanks her out of her comfortable chair, pulling her slowly towards the den where Maddy's mother always go.

"Come now Miss Madeline! This is the finest pack out there -I bet no other pack has a good dish washer like ours, or knitted socks either. Our wolf strength is like the wind blowing us into the future to be at one with each other." Shannon rambles.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Maddy mutters, halting as they get to the den/ cellar. Shannon tightens up Maddy's green tie, that is splattered in mud and she tucks in her shirt that dangles loose.

"Mam I'm here!" Maddy calls, biting her lip nervously.

"I know, I can smell you from out here young Lady. Come here Madeline!" Alpha Emma sternly beckons, Maddy and Shannon march in boldly fear eating at them, wondering what could have happened...

"Yes Mam?"

Madeline -Shannon please could you give me and Madeline some space, you carry on with the dishes or whatever. This is well family business." Shannon leaves, offended, and Maddy smiles as she heard the word family, feeling part of something...

An awkward atmosphere escalates and mother and daughter stand silently. Alpha Emma smiles sweetly, and touches her daughters cheek faintly, that sends a dark ripples through her veins. Maddy gasps, looking away as she witnesses her mothers ghastly expression of not being at all experienced.

"Shannon! Oh Shannon!" Alpha Emma shrieks, Shannon darts back beaming.

"Yes Emma -er I mean Alpha Emma?" Shannon utters.

"I thought you could tell me how old my daughter is." Alpha Emma says, stepping away from Maddy.

"Well, she did her first ever transformation five months ago, from yesterday! She is 14 - 15 next month, two summers time, Maddy will be able to marry and start her own pack! I'd pull out my 14 canines if Miss Maddy will not get wed -ever since she was a cub, Maddy was always being the one to say there's plenty of fish in the sea, that she thought she would be alone all her life - an outcast, the one to not get attention, but one day Maddy will get it on with an handsome gentleman, as crisp as the gentle leaves in the summer breeze and as soft as the cushions Maddy sleeps on! But Maddy's man must be not any ordinary wolfblood or human -the man must be a proud fish, an Alpha, for Maddy deserves the finest apples in the orchard. Miss Maddy's love will be a key, unlocking the happiness in everyone's eyes like when our Prince Jimi said free chewits for everyone, at Bernie's!" Shannon exclaims squeezing Maddy's shoulders in a friendly way, Maddy rolls her eyes smiling.

"ENOUGH!"

"Mam, Shan means no harm!" Maddy retaliates.

"I need to talk about you, Madeline about finding love -not getting tips from an omega in our pack!"

"Well I think they are good reasoning, and can you please call me Maddy?" Maddy sighs, looking and feeling rather bitter.

"No, say your name properly, I gave you the name Madeline so you will respect it, and say it with some dignity. So don't use petty little nicknames or shorten it or I would of called you Maddy! Madeline!" Alpha Emma fires.

"Didn't Dad give me my name?"

"Er yes, but that's not the point!"

"Yes it is - I'm not just some cub you can boss around any more. I'm a WOLFblood, I don't get freedom, no one apart from me pack and a close friend knows about us -where is my freedom in that! Where are my birth rights?" Maddy barks, feeling like the Omega wolf in the Smith's pack, but she is as high in the rankings as a beeta wolf, how strange is that?

"Yes you are! you are in my household, with rules -my rules! You have your birth rights for a tamed wolf, so don't start acting like one of _them_!"

"Like who?" Maddy looks away.

"You know who! Morris pack! And right now, you are still this packs cub -you have not mated yet." Alpha Emma confirms harshly, Maddy perks her head up, startled by the last word.

"What do you mean yet?"

"Well it's Thomas, or TOM. He want to make you, become his Alpha!" Alpha Emma shrieks with delight.

"WHAT!" Maddy screams,revolted but shocked at the same time.

"Don't use that attitude with me young lady!" Alpha Emma orders.

"Don't worry Miss Madeline, Tom is a fair and understanding wolf -man! This is an opportunity you can't miss!" Shannon squeals, clapping her hands with pleasure.

"But aren't we young?" Maddy stutters trying to worm her way out of it. she looks over to Shannon for support, only gaining a reassuring nod.

"No! Don't be silly! I know tons of people as young as you, me and your Dad did it before... Yeah take a look at Louise, she was mated by the night after she transformed!" Alpha Emma bitter-sweetly grins.

"But she went wild." Maddy whispers.

"I know! But she found her mate, who was a wild wolfblood. Thomas isn't! Can you love him? You've known him for a few months and he's deep in love, with -er, well, um you. He's in love with you!"

"Yeah but Mam-"

"No Maddy, we need this, after the whole feud between the packs, that has been going on long before you were a cub. What do you say?" Alpha Emma pressurizes.

"I -er, yeah. I'll try. For you, the pack. Oh look at the time - I got tickets to go to the K's disco, Kay, Kara and Katrina won't be happy if I don't go." Maddy lies, gritting her teeth.

"OK, but take Shannon with you -you never know what nasty things that could be hiding in the shadows..."

"Yeah, we'll be late -bye!" Maddy quickly stammers. Shannon hastily follows Maddy who has already started to bolt through the effulgent woods, towards bradlington high, where the 3k's disco is..

(Meanwhile)

"Ah Rhydian I have already told you -your lady thinks you are very ill. Being sick in the gallows, wishing to see you again!" Aran teases, as he, Bryn and Rhydian trot through the dank alley ways, of Stonybridge away from the wild pack, after raiding a shop and then wearing the disguises of shirts, crisp trousers, and having washed themselves before, that washed off all the mud and the stench of dried blood.

"Jana says she has given up on me -I can't focus in the pack! She doesn't agree with my views about the human world or humans!" Rhydian moans.

"No one does agree with you, apart from a tamed wolfblood." Bryn insults honestly.

"So -you don't dump someone because they have a different opinion about something! Jana's ridiculous!" Rhydian grouches.

"Maybe she's worried you'll set your sights on something else in the human world." Aran suggests, looking rather smug.

"What do you mean?" Rhydian demands, approaching Stonybridge.

"Well I've heard there are some flaming chicks out there, you could get it on with them and leave poor Jana by herself -who knows what you have your eyes on these days."Aran goads playfully, Rhydian shoves his best mate, as Bryn laughs the moonlight glistening on their skin.

"Let Rhydian be the way he is Aran, he can't help the way he is!" Bryn mocks, Rhydian tuts bashfully.

"Guys, I don't think we should go to the disco -my instincts are telling me that somethings going to happen, something big, and my wolf instincts are always right!" Rhydian explains, a knot forming in his empty stomach.

"Well Rhydian my instincts tell me what to eat and drink and whether I should hunt or not! But that won't change my life -for the darkest night will always burn bright! The sun won't shine if I say it will, Rhydian in life you need to remember humans think - wolfbloods don't, you should know that all of people with that poetry and muttering, and rambling about the crests of fallen lives, digging into your breast. If you fell of a rock and hit your head, your instincts telling you to not get help for it would make you bitter like metal and weak like the stems of mud stained blood -you would obviously still get help. Because you are selfish as a badger bathing in the ponds, as blunt as a twig and as smooth and wily as the cave" Aran roars, leaping onto the Bernie's cafe shattered roof, Rhydian and Bryn watch, grinning like mad cubs.

"Humans care about small things -what will happen tomorrow, our future life! But any wolf could get killed in a second, we could loose our way, by the slip of a hand, or suddenly you go mad in a blink of an eye. They eyes of dipsticks who have no nature to understand the beauty of the solar system, and breathe the scent of others who falter in the wild wolfblood way. The apples in the orchard will always stay fresh - even in the pear tree you will always understand the living world, how life works and dies away -crumbling like leaves, floating through the winds of guilt. But wolfbloods think about the present -what their instincts are telling them NOW. It's not an service where you can order raw meat whenever you like. Get with the wild Rhydian -it can teach you a lot about your life, who you are as a person, including your instincts! The sun will shine again, even if Rhydian Morris has a bad feeling, nestling in the pit of his stomach -scratching at his innards as the birds of praise tweet in the playgrounds of the wood -larking around and flapping their wings like the sweet summer rose, not caring for a single drop in time -only their larking, flapping and if the sun will shine once more." Aran lectures (who is barking mad) , jumping off the tattered grimy roof and landing perfectly, delicately on the damp ground.

"Now can we please hurry up -LETS CRATE SOME FUN!" Bryn laughs madly, everyone picks up their pace rather extremely quickly, the building becoming a massive blur to them, as they whiz past it all.

Eventually they arrive at the main entrance, being greeted by a dazzled Katrina, playing with her hair absent mindlessly. The wolfblood discontinue running, feigning a smile.

"Hi -can we come in?" Aran gruffly asks.

"Well you need to pay, or get a ticket!" Katrina chirps, laughing nervously.

"Please, we are cold, and I'm hungry -maybe not just the food I want either.." Aran flirts, Bryn and Rhydian roll their eyes, not surprised at all.

"Well my! Come in, come in! Enjoy the disco!" Katrina says, playing with her hair in awe.

"We will." Aran growls, as they stride in, feeling top dog.

"How did you?" Rhydian asks.

"Rhydian we all have that charm somewhere, we just have to used it when it feels right, and it comes naturally. You must have a big wooing factor -with your damn poetry writing and all." Aran smirks.

"Yeah I guess you're right!" Rhydian concurs.

"OK, Brynny boy you go that way to the right, I go left and Rhydian well you go any where!" Aran orders.

"Why?" Rhydian asks, baffled.

"Because we are looking for clues -which will lead us to prime suspects -meaning you will get to use that damn poetry of yours!" Aran hints.

Rhydian smiles smugly, and the three Morris's go their separate ways as they venture into the dance floor, pink lights blinding their eyes, as they pass their potential victims (humans!). Suddenly the room goes quiet, and Rhydian whips round to see the Smith family on stage, all but one, Alpha Daniel takes the microphone from Kara pleasantly, where they shine like diamonds.

"Welcome gentlemen, ladies who are looking very nice today - we just want to say, thank you for you are raising money for charity, and the Smith family helped because we love you all and welcome - have a great time! Enjoy the band -with Harry Averwood and his crew, so play on!" Alpha Daniel chirps.

Everyone claps around the boys, but they shake their head in disgust, knowing it is all a lie resent growing from within. The band begin to play again, and the piercing buzz of music fills their ears once more, leading for the empty people to dance again. Knowing too well. Too well indeed. Rhydian slips his way through the humans, as he smells the succulent meat (cooked) on the tables, but the male wolfblood stops. Rhydian frowns smelling a scent, a wolfblood scent that is new making Rhydian's back shiver, as the musky scent swirls in his broken mind. The strong scent trails on further, leading down a corridor. Rhydian storms out of the dance floor, taking Aran's advice and pursues this mystery wolfblood (Maddy, daughter of the Smith's) -that leads to the toxic darkroom. Before Rhydian can enter, the door slams shut in Rhydian's face, much to his disappointment. Feeling miffed Rhydian thinks of a plan - so instead he uses eolas.

Rhydian's POV:

I stand using eolas, my heart urging me to use my primal scenes. I mean -what harm could it possibly do? Life isn't about limits -its how you live your life fully. This could be a great step for me! _I zone in using eolas, to see an beautiful girl, sitting perfectly, on a stall, looking down at a camera, as Jana tells me. Her broken finger nails pressing button patiently. It must be her talent, as all wolfbloods have one -what an cool talent it is. She smiles, as images flash past her._ I zone back out, failing to stop myself from smiling. This girl, meters away from me shines like the stars, so alluring, and her hair gleams in the artificial light. My heart flutters inside my chest, wanting to break free, as be at one with this girl, my head buzzing with happiness. Her fine features beaming and I wish I could have been in eolas mode for longer as my heat lifts, so perfect, and innocent. Her delicate cheeks red from the bitter air that pinches our cheeks like knives -is it knives? Oh how I could keep that girl warm. I don't think I have ever had so much passion for someone before, in my entire life until NOW. She is a perfect little wonder, my heart struck by her attractiveness, I don't care if I have only known her for a second or two -if feels so right, I feel so right. Like I'm on top of the world! This girl is everything! I gather up my emotions, that are churning away inside me, and muster up my strength, if Aran can do it -so can I! Can't I?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" I utter, my heart beating inside my muscular rib cage.

"Who's there?" She replies, her voice as soft as singing angles, as rough as the sea,

"Er a guest."

"Is there something I could do for you?"

"Well if I may, I mean, I would be thrilled to join you. My cheeks are flushed but I am cold out here." I confess, I stand back as the bulk door creaks open to reveal the most outstanding greatest wolfblood ever, she stares at me with those brown gleaming eyes, my heart bursting with love, It makes my wolf tremble.

"Hi -I'm not really that good of company, I tend to hide, if you are looking for K's then, the -ks -are-they- r-are in the hall. Yeah they'll love you." She stutters, maybe as nervous as me?

"Yeah but they don't make me feel a warm buzzy wuzzy feeling inside, I don't have strength gained by them!"

"What and photography does?" The girl says, I think she could be joking but sadly I don't now what photography is, must be a really clever thing to do though!

"Sorry you lost me." I mutter, she smirks.

"I see, but why are you here then. "

"To well see -a cool wolfblood!" I shout.

"I am just a pointless wolfblood." She whispers the word wolfblood, ah she is cunning! Oh...

"You're pretty, like really beautiful." I manage to say -why does living wild make you o blunt. A sigh escapes my rough lips, but strangely enough this girl blushes -I MADE HER BLUSH!

"So are you.." Wow, she complimented me -that's something new!

"But I can not float like the clouds that hang endlessly on loves brightest light. For you are the most modest wolfblood I have ever seen. My heart has hooked you and I shall not let worthless hands tough the priceless jewel." I casually say, hoping to woo her. I step closer and closer, though very slowly.

"I'm not THAT priceless, you are much handsome and could have anyone in the world!" She gulps.

"Why would I want that, when the one I want most is standing right in front of me?"

"Because I'm not that great, you can woo anyone with your gorgeous appearance and great speeches, and finer thoughts than me - I know you could get a thousand wolfbloods out there, you are so pure and attractive." This wolfblood mutters, I pinch myself, good I'm not dreaming.

"But out of those thousand girls, all I want is one -you are that one!"

"How do you know? I am the one -just by seeing me?"

"Because I feel it in my heart -if you have outer beauty then you must have inner beauty too. You are a free wolf, just by looking at the mud stains on your modest clothes -you have a passion of running. You aren't dancing -suggesting you are different from everyone else, not a fake and you accept you for who you are. Not being a cool cub-you are a Smith, but you aren't with your friends, meaning you disagree with the hate." I deduce, wow I shocked myself!

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things. Everyone says it's my talent -to speak in a poetical way, and I always get to the bottom of things."

"Maybe you know too little!" This girl argues, by the tone in her voice I know she playing with me at least she has my humour!

"Maybe I do! But I am prepared to find out more -for you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life, Your love blinds me."

"My heart is captivated by you - it doesn't feel real."

"Same, my mind is going crazy - needing to touch you." I announce seriously, looking dreamily into her burning eyes. She half smiles, both of us living life to the full, knowing what love is -in one day, and just by one heart beat. When we are together, we are a harmonious symphony, going beneath love it'self.

The girl stops me from moving any closer, so I stand strongly, centimeters apart from the girl of my dreams, nightmares and thoughts and reality. I take her medium sized hands that are as smooth as a new book cover -making me tingle inside, and put our hands palm to palm, not breaking the gaze at all.

"Still -my life is a stupid mess, there would be a barrier between us."

"Not if I broke it." I whisper.

My dry lips touches her sweet ones, we tenderly kiss like there will be no tomorrow, her hand (left to be precise) touches my chest where my heart pumps my boiling blood, I entwine our fingers together and we break away. I grin, and she does too which makes my heart jump over the full moon, her brown delicate hair tumbling down her face. She looks down to the dirt encrusted floor, her cheeks flushes, and we press our foreheads together, for a few seconds -the only thing we can heart is our own heart thumping, the heartbeat getting faster and faster...

"You broke it." She jokes, I laugh lightly, my wolf pulsing through my veins, as my heart burns with passion, for my happiness is drowning my sorrows away. Huzzah!

"I did! It's amazing, I've never felt this way before -because I can't think of a word to express my feelings for you." I life her chin up gradually,and we stare at each others eyes, I tuck some of her feral hair behind her ear fondly.

"Either can I." She places her lips onto my'n again, I feel the weight of the world lift off me, as we go deeper into the kiss, my heart starting to open. Reluctantly, we break away, as the smell of another being hits our noses.

"What's your name?" I urgently say. Stroking her cheek lovingly, we rub our noses together, I kiss her cheek sending ripples through my soul, completely enamored by her beauty.

"Madeline, call me Maddy or Mads -you?"

"Rhydian - ah, I don't have an nickname, how lame is that!"

"How about -poetry boy?!"

"Shut up!" I say, rolling my eyes. Maddy and me burst out laughing, not wanting this night to end.

" Bye Rhydian see you sometime." Maddy mutters gravely.

"Yeah I shall see you soon, I promise!"I peck Mads on the lips and we hug tightly before I sprint off back into the drunken heard, feeling complete with myself. I have never felt so in love before, more than any other 'Alpha to be' as Maddy is worth a million of them any day -I mean -who's Jana?

(Meanwhile 3rd person's POV)

Maddy dashes off into the crowd, and only yo see Mike and Thomas staring at her suspiciously, Maddy innocently smiles though and she hunts Shannon down. Maddy pushes her way through the crowd to observe Shannon downing a pint of lemonade against Liam Hunter, Maddy smirks as Liam gags, froth escaping his callous lips. Shannon drains her mug and the whole crowd cheers, giving the uneducated women, an confidence boost. Shannon leaves the scene in a top dog manner, sauntering off with Maddy as they go to Bernie's (the shop/cafe that always closes late at night on Friday). They trudge in the warm cafe, the smell of meat hitting the two humanish beings as they grab a small table, nearest to the counter. Maddy orders a hot chocolate for them both -her hunger vanishing, as Bernie's prepares them. Maddy closes her eyes, fading into the light, only her love blinding her and shining like a torch that burns bright in her heart. It captivating her mind as an electric buzz forms in Maddy, never having felt like this before.

"Miss Maddy?" Shannon questions, puzzled by Maddy's absent in the conscious world. Maddy snaps out of her thoughts, and takes a small sip of her drink -even though it is stone cold.

"What is wrong -you have never been like this before!"

"I have never been in love before, oh Shan I don't know what to do!"

"Why who is your mystery lover?" Shannon squeals, completely forgetting about Tom... (As you do..).

"Won't tell anyone?"

"You have my word, won't tell a living cat! For their are sneaky and wily, far sly than any living being before!" Shannon emphasizes on her words, loving her fellow pack members, but never trusting them.

"OK -well do you know some one called Rhydian, got blonde spike up hair that shines in the sun, blue eyes that can unlock your heart, though I don't know who he is -second name, what he does as a living psychopath e.c.t." Maddy bites her lip, the anticipation tearing her up.

"Well I don't know -we must find out who this young man is s!"

"Ah you mean Rhydian the Morris lad." Bernie intervenes handing Maddy her change over. Shannon and Maddy's faces twist into a startled expression.

"Rhydian's a Morris?" Maddy says, reality not sinking in.

"Oh aye, the Morris's clan's son. All I know that he is 14 going onto 15, and he was born and bred in Stonybridge, but is homeless. A lot of people call him the peace maker who is wild, though they are normally weird." Bernie reveals, leaning across the clean counter, loving the gossip.

"Thanks Bernie!" Shannon chirps.

"Yeah thanks."

"See Maddy, you know who Rhydian is know - a filthy Morris."

"He's not evil, he was good..." Maddy says, her voice gone flat and dead.

"Are you OK Miss Maddy?"

"Er, no, I'm just gonna take a walk, to clear me head." Maddy whispers, her heart flaking away ever so slowly.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll go by me self, see you later Shan." Maddy pats Shannon on the shoulder gratefully, Maddy stands and shuffles out of the door, cursing the two families - is there ever such a thing as normal?

"Did I say something or what?" Bernie says, sniffing, really exhausted.

"I'm not sure, love is so odd at times!" Shannon shrugs, finishing off Maddy's drink happily.

(Meanwhile)

Mike charges past the humans in an nonhuman manner, veins soon streaming through his body, though luckily his suit is protecting him. He meets Alpha Daniel, the leader of the pack who shoves mike into an musty corner where it is much quieter and safer.

"Control the wolf now." Alpha Dan snarls solemnly. Mike reins in his wolf, glowering like a wild wolfblood.

"Sorry your Alpha." Mike apologies only having some remorse.

"What's happened now!"

"I don't know - just that I saw the young Rhydian, one of the wild wolfbloods. Here, can't you smell them, walking towards the darkroom, then he left smiling, no more than that -grinning like he just won the lottery, something must of happened!" Mike concludes, earning a ear boxing.

"NO! You will not spoil this disco -this is the night where Madeline and Thomas declare their love for each other! Anyway, what does it even matter -he went into the darkroom, big deal, he's gone now." Alpha Daniel pushes.

"That's the thing Uncle, the young ragamuffin, our villain -our foe! The one every wolfblood loves because he cares about the worlds, who is heir to the Morris pack, was near your fairest daughter - young Madeline. The first time they have ever met! We should know why that young beast followed young Miss Madeline!"

"Nonsense!" Alpha Daniel intimidatingly replies.

"Well where is Miss Madeline -me and Thomas haven't spoke to her all night! Apart from when she got here, saying she hated dancing! Thomas didn't even get a chance to share his feelings, your daughter abandoned Thomas, and the young Morris speaks to her?" Mike argues.

"You are a dirty boy - Saucy boy! We need peace, so forget about it! Rhydian is long gone, and if you see him again, you can confront him! OK?" Alpha Daniel commands.

"Got it -where is Laura?" Mike asks, going red.

"Why, with your Aunt Em! Getting it on are ya?"

"Yes uncle, she is my savour from the tamest trees!" Mike dreamily sighs, his heart warmed once more.

(Meanwhile)

Rhydian paces through the murky woods, contemplating his desirable choices as the moonlight gleams in his energetic face, the drip dripping of the thin water in the stream makes Rhydian's wolf jump, the smallest things meaning so much, as his wonderful thoughts fill his head.

"How can I possibly go back to the wild -when I belong with Maddy a tamed wolfblood, her pack, not her! OH HOW?" Rhydian rhetorically asks, to himself. Rhydian smells the faint scent of his tow friends, but an idea lies in his wake and hits him like a bullet. Rhydian bolts off into the gloomy clumped woods - tracking his Maddy down.

An hyped up Aran and Bryn emerge from the bushes, stumbling over small rocks, after consuming too much 'lemonade'. The gusting wind roar in the wolfblood's faces, as a hint of Rhydian fills their nostrils -although they may not be fit to find anyone...

"Rhydian, oh my idiotic cousin come out, come out wherever you are!" Bryn calls, both of the wolfbloods giggle, but no reply.

"Yeah Rhydian -we'll eat ya! GRR!" Aran imitates Alpha Daniel, acting all weak.

""Ah Rhydian, you mewling animal, come on!" Bryn whines.

"Give it a rest Bryn -he is wise, he ran away from the humans, or maybe that is a bad thing!"

"Yet- he ran the opposite direction to way the caves our, how weird."

"Not as weird as you!" Aran spitefully says, Bryn's eyes flash yellow, making goldfish impressions, Aran laughs some more, his eyes soon too becoming the beaming yellow.

"Maybe Aran, he doesn't want to be found! He will get angry." Bryn suggests.

"Don't be silly Brynnyboy, he is already angry, little Jana is gone, and he has left his human friends! I would sure love those birds." Aran cries, nearly tripping over, leaning on Bryn for very unstable support, gradually traveling towards the wild territory.

"So he could kill! He's so angry..." Bryn fearfully mutters.

"Bryn, Bryn, Bryn, Bryn. Bryn, Bryn -when Rhydian kills, I won't be a living man -Rhydian will never kill one of his own kind or even a lady bird for that matter, stop getting your knickers in a twist!"

"I guess so -so do you think Rhydian was in love with Jana?"

"No. Love Brynvolio is a natural feeling, a damn well strong one too, sometimes you can't control the love -Rhydian could control his love for the Janmister- it wasn't true!" Aran's slurred voice fades, Bryn smiles, shaking his head humorously.

"Now lets get back soon -I'm starving!" Aran explains, sugar still going through his veins...

(Meanwhile)

Rhydian simpers to himself, his heart burning with love and fiery passion. Suddenly the purest scent comes towards Rhydian. Rhydian panics and leaps into the thick undergrowth near him. Rhydian conceals him as Maddy scales up a crippled tree, closets to him -grousing terribly. Maddy perches on the tree, the sadness in her heart, numbing her anger for the fellow Smiths and Morris's.

"My word, Maddy appears before my wolf eyes like the moon! Arise frail moon and murder the envious sun that stops us being together, as your love gives me strength -because Maddy Smith is fair, too charming for any obstacle that goes in her way. I know ALL the wolfbloods should hate me if they knew about me and Maddy. I have touched a diamond tonight, my precious jewel! She could sniff us out -but maybe Maddy can't -for everything is a blur except our love. Her gleaming eyes shine so bright, but she is not tame. Mads must follow my heart for I have followed my'n." Rhydian excitedly whispers, to himself, barely audible for any wolfblood to hear. Maddy looks at the moon, the thick fog becoming thicker, her school clothes ripped, only her grey school hood keeping her warm tonight.

"Mams gonna kill us! Oh great!" Maddy sarcastically says.

"Speak again Mads your voice is already taming my wolf, whipping my anger away from me! Just let the wolf run free!" Rhydian utters, his eyes gleaming yellow.

"Rhydian's a Morris. One of the wild wolfbloods -stupid rules, stupid family's. Why? Why does he have to be a Morris, why are you Rhydian -part of that pack. No greater sadness has ever filled me. If you left your pack, and I left my'n then maybe we could be together, that would be amazing or it won't work out, never does - I'm a stupid, stupid tame wolf!" Maddy grumbles, thinking the woods is desolate part herself, black veins flowing through her hands as pain is stained on Maddy's withering heart, yearning to see her Rhydian again. Rhydian yelps in shock,and springs out of the mangled bushes, nearly falling over in the process, needing to be with Maddy Smith once more.

"Rhydian! You gave us a fright!" Maddy screeches, Rhydian laughs darkly completely smitten by her.

"Hey Mads, don't beat yourself up, who you are, what you turn into is great - trust me, I feel it here."Rhydian announces, touching the center of his chest, looking up at his love. Maddy smiles, blushing frantically.

"You can always make someone feel better can't you?" Maddy sighs.

"Well that's part of the job - to tell the truth." Rhydian states, a thin smile stretching his cold lips.

"Another reason why I love you." Maddy murmurs, Rhydian shoves his hands in his pockets, feeling all shy.

"Ah thanks Mads."

"The thing is Rhydian, you are a Morris, the enemy of me name. How's that going to work?" Maddy questions.

"Because our love burns bright, I will never give up on you Maddy Smith."

"Either will I. But you are yourself, more than one of them, you are a Morris but your loyalty has been broken because of me. What our are packs fighting about -two family's separated because of a name. One pack so noble and kindly like, the other so kind but noble like. So Rhydian you are my enemy because you are called Rhydian Morris yet my heart belongs with you." Maddy explains, gulping in the thick breeze that her itching lungs are deprived of. Rhydian's eyebrows crease, and knot together.

"Right, I am really lost because you just said something I do not know the solution too!" Rhydian exclaims, Maddy laughs and rolls her eyes, his heart fluttering endlessly.

"Ah if only the fighting would end." Maddy mentions out loud.

"Yeah, then we could all a be proper pack. The wild wolfbloods would know the human world, and we would you you how to hunt!"

"An ordinary pack for once."

"Maddy, I would be an ordinary wolfblood if I could, to be with you all my life. But you know being a Morris means nothing to me, but I love my pack but of course I love you more."

"You are so kind, and innocent Rhydian huh?"

"But you are so understanding and determined!"

"But you are different from any wolfblood I have ever known! What a wolfblood are you -one who dares follow us, just to be with me, You are a wolfblood with some nerve." Maddy grins, still managing to perch on the crooked branch.

"But I can't tell you who I am Mads, because I love the human world but I am wild. I love cooked meat but yet I must eat raw. I am in love with a wolfblood who is a Smith yet I am a Morris! I am not a true Morris, therefore I will never be your foe." Rhydian confesses.

"You never were me foe, you are everyone's enemy when it comes to tamed wolfbloods. I may transform in a cage -but it's because me Mam and Dad make us! I am wild at heart but we are just forced into doing stuff." Maddy miserably says.

"I feel like I have been reawakened, before I hated my life because it was pointless, and an enemy to you, but now all I need is your love! If I had chosen to be a wild wolfblood, I wouldn't of said yes."

"My ears must be hearing things -you Rhydian Morris, loves me Maddy Smith? Wow, it feels like Wednesday hog roast has come early!" Maddy happily heaves, famished.

Rhydian giggles, as Maddy leaps out of the tree, landing perfectly. Rhydian rushes up to Maddy, as she stands brushing off the dead leaves, standing in a pile of dead leaves. Rhydian removes a crisp leaf out of Maddy's soft messy hair, stroking her cheek with affection. Rhydian crashes his lips onto Maddy's, their love never seeming to end, Maddy melts into the kiss, not wanting to ever end this love (no surprises there then...), Maddy wraps her arms around Rhydian's waist, their love growing as every second progresses, Rhydian places a hand on Maddy's back feeling protective of his 'secret' lover. as Rhydian kisses Maddy's warm neck leaving a trail of kisses behind, a shiver shimmers down Maddy's spine their hearts colliding together. After a few minutes, Maddy and Rhydian break away, panting lightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah Maddy if only I could stay!" Rhydian groans, his heart yearning to be with his one true love.

"If only you could -but you risk your life you be here, in Stonybridge, near me pack. If any one of me pack or Prince Jimi find you they might actually want to eat you." Maddy remarks, Rhydian laughs slightly, as he entwines their fingers together facing each other.

"So? With my love -our love, I will stand taller than any obstacle that we will face. For stonybridge's barriers cannot hold out my love for you. That's why your pack, or Prince Jimi and his cronies will never stop me."

"Well if they see you -they will murder you! But yet again I would not change this night for the world, to be with you is the best thing ever."

"Don't worry Maddy -I am a wolfblood, we wild bloods walk on the margins of the world, invisible to any wolfblood, no tamed wolfblood could ever spot me, ever -only if I wanted them to." Rhydian reassures.

"I guess, the wild sounds so amazing." Maddy mutters.

"It is one day I'll show you the massive caves, and meadows, and the waterfalls -oh how you would love them!" Rhydian squeals excitedly.

"Yeah I could show you what ice cream is, and TV!" Maddy responds, her ear pricking up the positive frequency.

"Yeah in the wild, there is this power called eolas! That is how I first ever saw you -you slammed the door in my face, and I got curious!"

"Ah yeah -thought it was one of me pack, taking photo's is one of the only things that calms me."

"What are photographs?" Rhydian mutters.

"You don't know what photographs are." Maddy's face widens, astonished.

"Nope."

"They are the essence of living -the best thing to do ever!"

"That sounds cool!"

"Anyway -why did you come here?"

"To speak to you you idiot!" Rhydian mocks.

"Funny! Rhydian do you love me, I know you will say yes but how am I meant to know you love us. We have to have loyalty Rhydian and I need to know if you have commitment." Maddy bites her lips, the anticipation tearing her up.

"Maddy, I will always love you -until death do us part that's what. I will always be by your side -I hope will too. By the full moon, I swear we will be a couple." Rhydian genuinely promises, he kisses Maddy's lips lovingly.

"How, and don't get the moon into this either!" Maddy grins smugly.

"Mads be my'n -be my Alpha, where we will always be together, if not physically then mentally, two wolves bonded together -not because they were forced, but because they wanted to!" Rhydian exclaims.

"Ah Rhydian that's brilliant!" Maddy replies.

"So Maddy, what do you say? Be with me?" Rhydian wistfully murmurs, his forehead becoming rather clammy, as his nerves shatter.

Slowly, oh so slowly Maddy and Rhydian get closer. Their lips collide creating shivers down Maddy's spine (in a good way). Fireworks explode in her head, sending a waterfall of loved up emotions and sparks through her body. Rhydian grips Maddy's waist, not wanting to let go. Mady's heart thuds loudly, so loud that she's certain Rhydian can hear it but he seems to be caught in the 'magical moment' as she is,, his fingers tangled in Maddy's ruffled hair, as the wolfbloods kiss passionately, and at that moment in time, only one thing Maddy truly knows : That she is completely and utterly in love with Rhydian, the Morris. And come what may -Maddy the Smith never wants to let Rhydian go. After a long couple of minutes, Maddy and Rhydian finish kissing madly. Rhydian happily envelopes Maddy in his arms, smelling Maddy's unforgettable scent.

"Take that as a yes then?" Rhydian barely says, smiling lazily.

"Yep -I gave you me permission before you even told us. My love grows stronger the more I give you you -I'll mate you."

"Me too, ah Maddy our eternal love will never end."

"Rhydian will the fighting between our pack ever end?" Maddy sighs, Rhydian clenches Maddy tighter, their love burning brighter than ever before.

"For once Maddy -I don't know. But one day, when know one cares -we'll run away together got that yeah?" Rhydian promises, his heart melting endlessly.

"I've got it -"

"MADELINE, MADELINE! WHERE ARE YOU" Shannon yells, Maddy and Rhydian groan, not wanting their moment to ever end. Shannon bustles through the woods in search for her feckless friend.

"Damn! Maddy, send someone tomorrow to find me yeah!" Rhydian hisses, he gently kisses Maddy on the lips.

"I'll send Shannon OK?"

"MADELINE -YOUR MAMS LOOKING FOR YOU! SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Shannon bellows, her voice nearly cracking in the process.

"In a moment Shan!" Maddy calls. "Just be careful Rhydian." Maddy wishes, a pained look spreads on her face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rhydian nods, both of them reluctantly letting of their warm embrace.

"Well Rhydian we wish you a thousand times good night!" Maddy smiles casually.

"You too miss Madeline." Rhydian replies in a formal manner, Rhydian dashes off, leaving Maddy, whose heart already aches without her Rhydian.

"Maddy?" Shannon asks, severely curious, as she trudges near Maddy, crunching the slender twigs shaped like bones, Maddy smiles innocently.

"Are you OK Maddy?" Shannon asks tentatively.

Er Shan, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be!" Maddy cheers, Shannon smiles suspiciously.

"Well you were looking rather sad Miss Maddy, like you could cry for the nation! Then you left early, and Tom was gonna declare his love to you!"

"Oh, right -I see..." Maddy grits her teeth, veins crawling up hr arms.

"But of course, you are in love with that young Morris cub! So you are very lucky really that you left early!" Shannon replies.

"Yeah, Shannon, can you do us a favour?"

"Why of course! That's what I'm here for -to help you!" Shannon rambles, Maddy rolls her ey


End file.
